In recent times, assisted driving and automatic driving have emerged as trending technologies. As one example of such technologies, a vehicle controller may perform an assisted lane change or an automatic lane change by controlling the steering system of a vehicle. However, there is a concern that with such technologies, the assisted or automatic lane change may not sufficiently account for local regulations regarding high occupancy vehicle (HOV) lanes.